


You're My Blood.

by ok_but_first_tea



Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: Gen, World's Favorite Aunt and Detective, mystery: where's the flour
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-10
Updated: 2018-12-10
Packaged: 2019-09-15 22:49:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16942185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ok_but_first_tea/pseuds/ok_but_first_tea
Summary: “I’m not your blood, I haven’t-” He started fidgeting with his hands. “You’ve all spend so much time together, I’m new. I’m not- I’m not your family!” Angus said, now noticing his voice had grown louder. He paused, breathed, and then whispered: “So then why are you so nice to me?”--It's very fluffy, i promise





	You're My Blood.

**Author's Note:**

> I know the title is a little ominous, but listen, i put it in and i Can Not get myslef to change it so were both stuck with it now i guess. Also hello and go to sleep if youre reading this to avoid sleeping!! This is your sign!! Slep is Good!! (I say, while writing this to avoid sleeping)
> 
> Update: I changed it from "Blood." to "You're My Blood." bc im not as edgy as tired!me would like me to think

Lup rummaged through the kitchen cupboards. She was looking for flour, which was impossible to find among creesch’s new “organizing system” she’d applied to Taako’s house. 

It was a poor attempt to keep busy while she stayed over for the holidays. After all, Taako had invited her over. Lucretia should know she’s welcome, and not expected to stay out of sight doing “useful” things. 

Lup scowled  at her newest treasure unearthed from the depths of dusty cupboard. “Canned Banana, Peeled”, it said.  _ Why the fuck does Koko even have that? _

From the corners of her eyes she saw Krav enter the kitchen. She looked over and gave him a small nod. She didn’t feel like anything more social right now, besides Krav was there to drop a kiss on Ango’s head and say bye for the day. She wasn’t going to interrupt that. 

“Bone-boy, where the fuck is your flour?” She said.  “I promised the kid pancakes.”

Angus, who till this point had sat quietly reading his book, looked up and nodded enthusiastically. 

Kravitz drew his eyebrows together for a moment. “Hadn’t Lucretia-”    
“UURGH.” Lup interrupted and fell down to her knees. She raised her hands, one still holding “Canned Banana, Peeled” in one hand. The effect was ruined when Kravitz came over to drop a kiss on her head too. She huffed and grumbled, though they all knew it was just for show. 

On his way out, Kravitz turned around. “Maybe behind the pasta? For “gluten”?” 

Lup drew her hand over her eyes. “Yeah.” she said. “I’ll try that, thanks Krav.” 

Kravitz nodded, “Bye Lup.” Then he turned to Angus and ruffled his hair one more time. “Love you, Angus. See you at dinner, okay?”    
“ _ Eeeee! _ ” Angus squealed in protest. And then just before the door closed after Kravitz, Angus yelled “I love you, too!” 

Lup smiled to herself. Her hands sorting through an assortment of unnecessary bags of stuff. She was going to have some words with Taako later about the contents of his kitchen. Dried egg? Really, Taako? 

While she sorted through the absolute garbage food, she felt small eyes prick in the back of her neck. Call it Elf instincts. 

She looked back at Angus, who startled and quickly looked down at his book, pretending really hard like his eyes were physically glued to the thing. Lup sighed. 

“Angooooo.” Lup sang. Angus ducked in on himself a little further. 

Lup plopped down across from Angus and lay her head on her folding arms. “I love you.” She said. 

“Love you too.” Angus mumbled, still not looking up.    
“You want to say something.” Lup said.    
“It’s a very rude question.” Angus argued. Lup nodded, and sat up a little straighter. Her serious expression fit into her face like it was made for it, but her eyes were soft.    
“You’ve been on this page for a while,” She said. “You know you can take all the time you want, but it seems to me that you’ve already had some time thinking this over, huh?” 

Angus folded his arms and shrugged.    
“How about this; I go make pancakes with this Cursed Banana and Mega Cursed Egg, and when you’re done torturing yourself we can talk about this.”    
To Lup’s horror, it didn’t have the intended effect of making the kid laugh. Instead Angus squeezed himself into a tiny ball while big teardrops spilled from his eyes. 

“Oh no. nononono, hey baby? Hey.” Lup rushed to the other side of the table and kneeled at Angus’s chair. “Shhh, hey hey. I’m so so sorry. That’s not- I wasn’t- heyheyhey, shh. It’s okay, baby.” 

She pulled his into her arms and he went easily, sobbing into her shoulder. She gently rubbed his back in soothing circles while trying not to let on how panicky she felt. 

When the sobs died down Angus pushed himself away from her and attempted to wipe his eyes with his shirt sleeve. 

“I-I’m sohorry about your shi-hirt.” He said. Lup now noticed the vaguely damp patches Angus tears had left. She smiled, aiming for something soft and comforting.    
“That’s no problem, Ango. More important is; are you okay?” 

Angus took a deep breath. “Yeah, I’m- I’m okay. Thank you, Ma’am.” 

Lup looked at him critically, at his red puffy eyes and how they still avoided her gaze. But she was also careful not to push him too much. After all he was just a little kid, and a sensitive one at that. But she shouldn’t be dismissive either. 

“If you say so.” She settled on. It still didn’t feel like enough, but it would have to wait for another time. “I’m sorry I fudged my words like that, Ango. That wasn’t.. Cool of me. I hope you know i didn’t mean you any harm.”    
Angus nodded. “I know.” He said.    
“But?” Lup prompted. 

Angus turned his eyes to her, big with long mulled over fears and shiny with worry. He breathed in, readying to say something. Nothing came out of his throat though. 

Lup nodded, and pulled him back into her arms. “But it’s a big thing.” She said. She felt more than saw him nod, and squeezed him a little closer. 

It wasn’t like she didn’t know all of them had secrets and fears. But seeing Angus so scared of something, and not wanting to say… He’s just a little boy. 

Finally, Angus, with the smallest voice, spoke up. “May I ask my question now?” He asked. 

Lup let go and sat down on chair next to him. “Of course.” 

Angus nodded, opened his mouth to speak, then closed it and nodded again. 

“Take your time, yeah?” Lup said. She’d sat ten years in a dark umbrella and knew what it meant when she felt herself fully prepared to sit this out too for another ten years if she had to. 

“Miss Lup,” He finally settled on. Lup hummed. “I’m not your family. I’m not- I’m not like you. Or Taako, or any of you.” He didn’t look up again as he talked, opting to throw it all out there and deal with consequences later. “I’m not your blood, I haven’t-” He started fidgeting with his hands. “You’ve all spend so much time together, I’m new. I’m not- I’m not your family!” Angus said, now noticing his voice had grown louder. He paused, breathed, and then whispered: “So then why are you so nice to me?” 

Lup, who had sat silent trying her utmost best not to interrupt him, felt herself unable to keep in her tears. 

“Not my-?  _ First of all _ ,” She started, but then registered the look of absolute terror on her favorite nephew’s face and changed her tone. “Okay so, lot to unpack there but let’s do first things first. “ She made sure to hold his eyes while she said “We’re nice to you because we absolutely love you. All of us. No But’s or Only When’s, we love you. So much, Ango, you have to know th- It’s  _ very important _ to me that you know this.” 

She took a deep breath, with Angus following her lead as he, too, seemed to have forgotten to breathe for a moment. 

“You don’t think we share the same blood?” Lup asked. “Ango, little dude, we eat from the same pots, right? We breathe the same air, love the same people. Of course we share the same blood, Angus, it’s  _ red _ .”    
She choked out the last few words and they were both back to sobbing now, but feeling better every second that passed. Lup help him close until Angus tapped her arms. 

“Miss Lup, I can’t. Breathe.” 

Immediately Lup loosened her grip. “Shit Ango, you okay?”    
“Yeah.” He said, and laughed. She laughed too. 

They laughed and laughed and they didn’t know why until they were both giggly messes covered in tears and snot. 

“Does this..” Angus began.    
“Yeah?”    
“Does this mean I could call you Aunt now?” He asked, his cheeks the color of apples. Lup smiled so wide Angus was briefly worried her face might split in two.    
“ _ Fuck yeah _ , you can!” She said, swooping him up in her arms as she stood up. “I’m going to make disaster pancakes with my favorite nephew and no one can stop me.” 

Angus laughed. “I am getting kinda hungry.” He admitted. “I thought you couldn’t find pancake stuff, though?” 

“Well let me let you in on a little family secret,” Lup said, a twinkle in her eye. “People will consume anything, if you make it sweet enough.” 

  
  
  
  
  



End file.
